


Sexy Dynamite! <3

by LemonAfterDark



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mirrors, Muscles, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, Partial Nudity, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, based on a video, my first nsfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAfterDark/pseuds/LemonAfterDark
Summary: In preparation for the upcoming Spring festival, Kazami Yuuka takes a good long look at herself in the mirror.Much flexing and fantasizing ensues~
Relationships: Kazami Yuuka/Pretty Much Everybody
Kudos: 3





	Sexy Dynamite! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I am proud to announce the very first erotic fanfic of TheLemonKing universe! 
> 
> I got into Touhou near the end of February so expect some more stories of it in the future ;D
> 
> The entire premise of this fic was inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdunWhTTtPw

Ever since her first visit to Gensokyo, Yuuka had never once checked herself out in the mirror as thoroughly as she had been doing at this very moment. The youkai had been to festivities before, but those were parties at the Scarlet Devil Mansion where formality was pretty much a necessity. This festival was a whole different demon, especially considering who it was hosted by and what activities that it would entail...

**_*SPRINGTIME STRONGWOMAN FESTIVAL*_**

**_Banquets fit for a Queen!_ **

**_Music provided by the Prisimrivers!_ **

**_Test your strength against the mighty Hoshiguma Yuugi!_ **

Yuuka's mind wandered back to the posters that were plastered all over the village, the image of the Oni dressed in a thin, black slingshot bikini that practically exposed her breasts to anyone who saw it. She remembered her body rippling with rock-hard muscles, which made the promise of testing her strength with the blonde even more enticing. 

The youkai swallowed thickly as she began to undress, starting with her vest and working her way down until she was left in nothing but an orange two-piece bikini. Instinctively, Yuuka’s arms shot up to cover up her chest as much as she could, her face turning a bright shade of red. It felt surreal looking at her reflection in such a state of undress, like she was staring deep into her own soul.

She turned her face away from the mirror and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and recuperate from the initial shock of the situation. “Pull yourself together Kazami,” She muttered to herself, “Tomorrow is going to be a happy day.” Yuuka turned back to the mirror, removing her arms from her chest and locking eyes with her reflection once more. After the initial anxiety subsided, a smile began to form on her face. It felt almost invigorating exposing her bare skin like this, just her and the mirror with nothing but her mind to fill in the blanks.

A low hum escaped Yuuka's lips as she began to trace her fingers along her stomach and up to her breasts, shivering from her own touch before bringing her arms up into the air. She let out a soft huff as she held her left leg out and brought her arms down in a double bicep pose, much like what the oni had done in the posters. And with that single pose, the act of watching her body tensing up seemed almost natural to her.

In a way, it was almost arousing to the youkai. She began to picture Yuugi was in the mirror instead of her reflection, pulling off poses that the Youkai copied perfectly. It no longer felt like she was in a room by herself. It was her and the oni comparing size and muscle, practically seducing each other before the inevitable clash of titans that would unfold between them.

The greenette shifted her body to the side, her gaze breaking from her reflection for just a little bit. Slowly, elegantly, she dropped to one knee before giving her one woman audience a hard flex of her biceps. Yuuka's grin grew wider as she looked back at the mirror, god she looked sexy, powerful even.

The youkai rose to her feet and closed her eyes, turning her back to the mirror. Her mind was running wild as she trailed her fingers along the curve of her ass, her thumbs pressing firmly into her sides as she tensed her back.

Her mind took the fantasy one step further, She pictured she was on stage instead of the comfort of the changing room, all the other maidens and youkai of Gensokyo staring at her with hungry eyes as she raised her arms in the air before bringing them down into another double bicep flex. "Once I'm done with this inferior being...I'm all yours~" Yuuka whispered to her self as she shifted into a tricep flex, staring at her reflection with lust in her eyes.

Yuuka broke her pose and drew closer to the mirror, slowly wrapping her arms around the sides of it and pressing her chest into the glass. In her mind the competition had reached its climax, the battle between youkai and oni had begun! The two women had gotten into position to test their strength with a mutual bearhug. With a loud grunt Yuuka began to squeeze herself against the mirror, so caught up in her fantasy that it felt like Yuugi was actually squeezing her against her rock hard body.

Yuuka moaned against the glass, the heat between her legs building up at an alarming rate. _"What's the matter? Can't keep up?"_ The oni's voice echoed in her head, she was taunting her as she squeezed her much skinnier body tighter. The youkai cried out louder in a mix of bliss and pain, shivering as the blonde continued to degrade her.

_"I thought you were supposed to be the strongest~?" Yuugi chuckled as she began to loosen her hold on the youkai, trailing her hands down the greenette's sides and to her perky rear. Yuuka closed her eyes and accepted her loss, now it was time for oni to claim her prize-_

_"_ Mistress? I heard screaming in here, is everything okay?"

A voice called out to Yuuka which broke her out of her sex-filled haze, making her go stiff with fear. There stood Elly, her eyes wide as she stared at her mistress half naked and in the process of humping a mirror. The youkai broke from the mirror with a loud yelp and frantically scrambled to put her dress back on.

It wasn't a happy day for Yuuka anymore, Elly questioned her the entire trip back to the flower fields. But if she could find a bright side to her predicament, it was her newfound confidence . Come the festival, she's going to stand proudly on the stage.

She's going to look Yuugi in the eyes, she's going to flex, and she's going to make her fantasy a reality.


End file.
